I Love You When the Stars Go Out
by JanusKate
Summary: Ever if they don't always get along, siblings have a very special love for one anther. But how much more special is that love, when you shared a womb? This is the story of the Starling triplets.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the amazing love between the Starling triplets. The sun and the moon may betray the earth, but these three will never betray each other. Enter, I Love You When the Stars go out.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You When the Stars Go Out: The story of the Starling triplets

As much as I would love to start this story right in the middle of the action, every story has a beginning, and the beginnings of this story are very special. You see, the Starlings parents never planned not expected triplets, and they didn't really know how to raise children, much less three at once. They were very into the Clue Hunt, and often left the young threesome with babysitters, nannies, and daycares. But every once in a while, they would come home, and stay home for a long time. Oh, how the Starling children lived for those days!

"Mommy, daddy!" three little voices chorused to the figures entering the door. The Starling parents dropped to their knees as the little ones climbed into their arms. "Will you be home long?" Sinead asked, "A whole week, plus Christmas day!" their father replied. Oh, this was unexpected. More than a week around Christmastime? "Mommy, can you tell us a story?" Ned begged, "Oh, yes, please do!" Ted and Sinead chorused. "Alright my little darlings." The intelligent woman smiled. She was a wonderful storyteller, or so the children thought. The truth was, she was giving them history lessons about their ancestors, and implanting mathematical equations in their heads. The Starlings would always be the most intelligent Ekaterinas. That was how it should be. The red haired woman sat in a large chair, her three children climbing up into her lap.

As bedtime approached, Father Starling ordered the children into bed, promising that he and Mother Starling would be up shortly to kiss their foreheads goodnight, and tuck them in tight. In the large room which the three children shared were three grand beds. But as the Starling parents walked into their room, they found all three sitting in one bed. They tucked the children in, and kissed their foreheads, wishing them good dreams, "Goodnight my loves." Mother said, "I love you to when the stars go out," Father finished. Sinead, Ned, and Ted cuddled up, and drifted off to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, cause that would be ridiculous (or would it?) MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ned, Ted!" Sinead screamed. Her brothers raced to her,

"Sinead, are you okay?" Ned yelled back

"Where are you?" Ted screamed, fearing for their sister. The mischievous 10 year old giggled, "Up here, in this tree!" she laughed so hard she nearly fell out of the tree. The two boys scowled at her, "Why did you scream?" Ted demanded. Their sister pouted at them, "You've been spending all day in the lab, and you won't let me work with you, and you won't play with me!" Ned looked at his brother, trouble in his eyes. He scrambled up the tree lightening quick, grabbed Sinead around the waist, and tossed her down to Ted. He caught her, and tickled her mercilessly, "Stop, stop!" she gasped between laughs. The boys stopped, and ran away. Sinead chased after them, 'I'll get you for that!" And while the boys worked on their project in their lab, Sinead had a project of her own. She spent all day rigging up a contraption. A trap. Oh, the trouble those three caused when their parents were away.

Having finished her trap, Sinead sat calmly reading a book on advanced chemistry, she thought it was riveting! So riveting in fact, that she never heard the front door open. She did, however, hear the sharp scream that followed, "Sinead, Ned, and Ted Starling, what is the meaning of this?" Father's voice bellowed. The boys scrambled out of the lab, and Sinead slammed the door shut, "Oops," she whispered, running into the entry. Ned and Ted were doubled over with laughter at the sight of Mother and Father caught up in a trap, hanging by their feet from the ceiling. Sinead groaned, "Sorry that was for them" she whipped her head to the boys. "Sinead's in trouble!" they chorused and ran off. Sinead scrambled up, and loosed her parents. "No lab for two weeks," were the first words out of Fathers mouth. "Yes Father. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming home today."

"Yes, well, I'm going to see what the boys have been doing. I bet it's something amazing!"

"I have to agree!" Mother said, following Father into the boy's lab.

Sinead held back tears. Not even a hello from Mother and Father. They don't even care what Sinead did, or built. She raced up to her room, and threw herself on the bed. She remembered five years ago when she found out she was getting her own room. Only that wasn't the way it was worded, 'Ned, Ted honey, you boys are going to get that big room all to yourselves now, we're moving Sinead to another one." But Sinead hadn't cared, at least she was getting a room to herself.

After Sinead's tears had dried, she heard a gentle knock on her door, 'Go away!" she yelled, not caring who was on the other side. Instead, the door opened, and the bed went down on either side of her. Sinead looked up to see the faces of her brothers.

"What? Aren't you guys still feeding on praises from Mother and Father?"

"Sinead," Ted said haltingly, "You're just as smart as us."

"Mother and Father are going to see that soon." Ned finished

"Why's that?"

"Well, Mother and Father found a spot for Ted and me in a world-renown science show."

"Only there's going to be a last minute change of plans."

"Yep, Ted and I are going to suddenly be sick."

"So our brilliant sister Sinead, and her invention are going to have to take our place."

"A shame really." Ned said, winking at Sinead. She threw her arms around her Ned and Ted, "Thank you, thank you!" she cried.

After dinner that evening, Sinead went up to her brother's room to continue the tradition started by their parents when they were little, but long abandoned by Mother and Father Starling.

"Goodnight my love's" Sinead said, smiling

"I love you when the stars go out." Ted and Ned chorused back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or their characters. But I do own this storyline, so HAH! Take that Scholastic! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" Sinead heard a shout from her brothers' room. Mother and Father had gone in there just a few minutes before, always favoring the boys. Sinead sighed. She never blamed her brothers for it. Her parents put every opportunity at Ned and Ted's feet, and Ned and Ted passed nearly every opportunity on to her. They were wonderful. The unintelligible yelling went on for a few more minutes. Sinead shoved her earbuds in, and turned to her favorite playlist, grabbing the science book she'd just purchased, and flipping through, soaking up intelligence. Fully enthralled with her book, Sinead never heard the door open. Didn't know her brothers entered until one shoved her off the bed, and then both of them picked her up and threatened to throw her, "Don't you dare!" Sinead shrieked, and her brothers dropped her back on the bed. She scowled at the two, "What are you doing?"

'Oh, just briefing you on the mission Mother and Father gave the three of us!" Sinead stared Ted straight in the eye.

"That they gave all three of us, which is why you were yelling."

"Sinead," Ned began

'No! I get it, I've always known they liked you two better! You were the best, and I was second place. Just… go on the mission alone."

"We're breaking into a Janus stronghold," Ted tempted his sister. Sinead hated the Janus more than any branch, "As if they think that singing or drawing can fix everything! And how dare they be into architecture? That's clearly for Ekaterinas only!" she would always say, "Fine, I'll go." Sinead agreed, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or their characters because I don't.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

The Starling triplets overflowed with excitement as they stood in front of the Time Warner building. Time Warner was one of the biggest entertainment companies. It was, of course, owned by the Janus branch. But the Starlings were not here for Time Warner. This building also happened to be one of the biggest Janus strongholds. The triplets had been given a mission to steal some Janus secrets. At only fifteen, all three children already looked very grown-up, and they were twice as smart as most adults. The three straightened their business suits, and walked into the building, not once looking back. Sinead came to the elevator, her brothers only a step behind her as she pressed the button. The Starlings quickly stepped through as the doors slid open. Sinead pressed a half-hidden button, just like they'd been told, "Please enter the passcode." An annoying voice said

"What passcode?"

"Incorrect, please enter the passcode."

"Wait!" Ted exclaimed, "Both of you be very quiet." He told his siblings. They listened to nothing but the elevator music for a minute

"That isn't normal elevator music!" Ned said.

"They just keep repeating the same phrase over and over." Sinead nearly squealed. "Unlock the doors, break down the walls" Sinead spoke in the direction of the button

"Incorrect, please enter the passcode."

"What?" Ned frowned. Ted shook his head and laughed., then he sang, "Unlock the doors, break down the walls."

"Correct" the voice said.

"Only the Janus" Sinead grumbled.

The elevator went down, and the doors opened to reveal…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues of their characters, not do I own Time Warner. Boy would I be powerful then! :P**

**Note: I will be gone from the 9th-22nd, so it's likely there will be no update until July 23rd or later.**


End file.
